À contre-sens
by 34 SpaceStreet
Summary: L'équipe est de retour et cette fois (non, en fait, comme à chaque fois) tout va mal... Non seulement la mission, mais pour une raison inconnue, Eames semble toujours avoir des bâtons dans les roues (particulièrement dans les rêves d'Arthur). Eames&Arthur. OS.


Se situe après les évènements du film, alors que l'équipe reste soudée et que certains liens se créent...

Résumé: L'équipe est de retour et cette fois (non, en fait, comme à chaque fois) tout va mal... Non seulement la mission, mais pour une raison inconnue, Eames semble toujours avoir des bâtons dans les roues (particulièrement dans les rêves d'Arthur). Eames&Arthur. OS.

* * *

À CONTRE-SENS

Ils avaient déjà cinq minutes de retard sur leur plan et Arthur essayait du mieux qu'il pouvait de ne pas abattre tous les édifices dans une pile mortelle d'anxiété. Eames savait mieux que quiconque qu'il avait besoin d'un plan sans faille et que d'être en retard ne ferait que le mettre, lui, le maître du rêve pour l'instant, nerveux.

Il faisait les cent pas, essayant tout de même ne pas trop ressortir du lot. Il essaya encore d'appeler Eames.

Il respira avec chaque nouvelle sonnerie.

Rien.

Il raccrocha vite.

S'il ne répondait pas, cela voulait dire qu'il était encore dans le sous-sol, pensa-t-il, alors que cela n'aurait dû lui prendre que quelques minutes puisque c'est exactement là qu'il a débuté le rêve. Il aurait dû être arrivé depuis un long moment déjà, il aurait dû avoir fini de distraire les soldats.

\- Tu n'avais qu'une chose à faire, putain, dit Arthur entre ses dents.

Il regarda autour, sur le bout de ses pieds, pris par vagues d'adrénaline.

Cobb ne devrait pas arriver avant un autre cinq minutes...

Il regarda une nouvelle fois autour...

Arthur sautillait presque d'anxiété, mitigé à savoir s'il devait aller voir si Eames allait bien ou s'il devait rester à la place de rendez-vous, comme le plan disait.

Son coeur décida pour lui et ses jambes partirent à courir hors de l'immeuble pour traverser la route achalandée et finalement arriver dans l'autre immeuble, celui juste en face, un bloc massif d'étages vides et de ciment.

Il descendit les escaliers aussi vite qu'il put en essayant de ne pas écouter la petite voix qui lui parlait depuis le début de la mission et qui lui disait que tout allait mal et que ce n'était que le début. Une partie de lui-même ne voulait même pas aller dans ce sous-sol de peur d'y retrouver Eames-

Non, pensa-t-il, tout va bien et tout va bien aller. Tout va bien et tout va bien aller.

Mais seulement, lorsqu'il descendit, il vit tous les soldats étendus parterre, inconscients. Les soldats qu'Eames était sensé « distraire »... Il regarda partout dans le sous-sol froid qu'il avait créé il y a de cela quelques heures. Aucun Eames... Peut-être était-il revenu à l'endroit du rendez-vous, peut-être qu'il l'attendait en ce moment même... Ou peut-être qu'il est mort... Il regarda encore une fois autour avant de monter les marches pour revenir à l'immeuble d'origine, mais à peine eut-il grimpé la deuxième marche que, dans le silence complet, il entendit un énorme « boum... boum... » assez lent et sursauta tellement qu'il sortit son fusil.

Arthur marcha tranquillement vers la source du bruit, sa main droite tenant toujours son pistolet. Une porte en bois séparait la seule pièce du sous-sol. Il ne se souvenait pas d'avoir construit cette pièce pourtant et cette idée lui fit immensément peur. Il était sensé contrôler ce rêve... Qui avait mis cette pièce là? Il y eut un nouveau coup sur la porte.

\- Eames? Demanda Arthur, avec une petite voix, espérant.

Un instant de silence.

\- Arthur?

Et le mot n'eut même pas le temps d'être complété qu'Arthur ouvrit la porte avec son esprit. Il reconnaîtrait la voix n'importe où, à travers n'importe quelle porte. Et il voulut être heureux de le savoir sain et sauf, mais il vit les poings rouges d'Eames et le sang qui lui coulait sur le front, bien avant qu'il ne vit ses yeux lumineux.

\- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, je croyais que-

\- C'est pas grave, luv, il faut juste que l'on retrouve Cobb. On a un plan à suivre.

Arthur se reprit en main. Oui, bien sûr, le plan. Comment avait-il pu l'oublier.

Ils montèrent au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble avant de parcourir encore une fois la rue en courant, Eames prenant immédiatement la main d'Arthur alors qu'ils la traversèrent. Il la lâcha immédiatement, pourtant, alors qu'ils arrivèrent dans l'immeuble de départ où Cobb les attendait impatiemment.

Quelque chose n'allait pourtant pas avec le comportement d'Eames, il pouvait le sentir.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutiez bon sang, Cobb leur dit avec un grand sourire, essayant de garder une image normale pour les figurants.

\- Il y-

\- Un petit problème, c'est tout, coupa rapidement Eames.

Cobb hocha la tête, incertain, en les regardant tous les deux. Mais il changea très vite d'idée.

\- Bon alors, toilettes. Maintenant.

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de rapidement tous se diriger vers la toilette des filles où leur apprentie préférée préparait déjà le sérum pour le prochain rêve.

Cobb ferma et verrouilla la porte derrière eux.

\- Ça fait dix minutes que je vous attends, qu'est-ce que vous faisiez? s'exclama-t-elle.

\- Un petit problème, c'est tout, dit rapidement Cobb.

Et tous sauf Arthur se mirent sur le sol de la plus grande cabine. Eames passa ses mains sur le sol avant d'ajouter:

\- Où est passé ton sens du réalisme, Arthur, je pourrais manger sur ce sol de salle de bain tellement il est propre.

Il sourit, retrouvant un brin du Eames qu'il connaissait.

\- Tu pourrais manger n'importe où, sur n'importe quoi, Eames.

Arthur endormit Cobb avant de passer à la jeune universitaire. Enfin endormie, elle aussi, il passa au dernier passager du prochain rêve.

\- Ou sur n'importe qui, dit-il enfin que les autres ne pouvaient pas entendre.

Arthur sourit, mais hésita avant d'enclencher le sérum.

\- Tu me diras ce qui s'est passé?

Eames hocha la tête.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, je vais être bientôt de retour.

Et il se releva un peu pour baiser la joue de l'autre. Quelque chose à l'intérieur d'Arthur se calma.

Il enclencha le sérum et se prépara à patienter pendant ce qui devrait durer au moins une heure. Il ferma rapidement la porte de la cabine pour enfiler son costume de concierge. Il sortit quelques secondes de la toilette afin de poser une pancarte « Désolé, veuillez utiliser une autre salle de bain » juste devant la porte, mais tout juste avant qu'il ne la referme un membre du personnel voulut l'interrompre. Il savait qu'il fallait mieux lui parler que de le laisser frapper à la porte pendant une heure. Maudits figurants!

\- Monsieur, monsieur? arriva un membre du personnel, un réceptionniste alarmé. Qu'est-ce que vous faites, ce sont les toilettes principales.

\- Oui, et bien, elles ne peuvent vraiment pas être utilisées pour l'instant, répondit Arthur avec un accent plutôt louche.

Merde, il aurait dû préparer une histoire, pourquoi n'avait-il pas préparé une histoire! C'était son travail de penser à chaque petit détail! Et l'improvisation n'avait jamais été son fort...

\- Et pourquoi cela? Le figurant demanda.

\- C'est à cause… d'un problème de tuyauterie! Quelqu'un, une dame, probablement… à boucher les tuyaux avec… d'énormes selles.

\- Des selles?

\- Oui! Il y en a partout sur le plancher, alors… j'essaie de ramasser en attendant le plombier.

Le monsieur de la réception recula un peu.

\- Ah, d'accord et bien, dans ce cas là,…

\- J'aurais besoin de nouvelle chaussure après cela, ça c'est sur, rajouta Arthur, prenant un peu plus de plaisir qu'il n'aurait cru. J'espère bien que l'hôtel pourra rembourser!

Mais le membre du personnel regarda les chaussures du concierge et vit les magnifiques chaussures italiennes et immaculées qu'Arthur portait.

\- Et bien, j'y retourne, bonne journée, monsieur, dit-il vite avant de retourner dans la toilette sans trop ouvrir la porte.

La porte fermée, Arthur se tapa sur la tête d'avoir rajouter un tel commentaire et en espérant que l'homme n'en ferait rien.

Leur déguisement pourrait aussi bien avoir été complètement détruit. Il essaya de penser calmement, se disant que s'il était nerveux, tous les figurants le seraient aussi.

Il regarda sa montre. 46 minutes.

* * *

Dans le deuxième rêve, Eames devait avoir perdu le fil du plan, tout comme les deux autres, puisqu'il n'y avait jamais été question qu'Ariane séduise une geisha ou qu'il doive faire un garde maritime (dehors, alors que toute l'action se passait à l'intérieur!) Il avait même perdu de vue Cobb qui devait avant tout leur dire quand agir et où se trouvait leur cible. Il ne chercha pas bien bien loin quand un sous-marin gigantesque sortit de l'eau.

Merde, ils n'avaient pas le temps de contrôler Mall en plus de faire la mission.

Il regarda sa montre. 3 heures et 10 Minutes.

Bon, peut-être qu'ils avaient le temps, après tout. Il courut vers le sous-marin.

* * *

Cobb entendait déjà la musique classique, le signe d'Arthur qu'il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps.

5 Minutes au chrono. Comment est-ce que cela avait passé si vite? Ils avaient du régler le problème du sous-marin et combattre quelques samouraïs, mais au moins, il se dit, ils avaient ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Eames avait la recette, peu importe où cet Anglo se trouvait.

Il avait vu Ariane il y a quelques minutes, alors il savait au moins qu'elle allait bien, mais le lieu de rendez-vous avait inévitablement dû changer après que l'énorme bateau commandé par Mall n'ait complètement détruit le quai. Il espérait alors simplement qu'ils trouveraient tous un endroit où sauter à l'eau.

Il partit jusqu'à l'autre bout de la grande maison de la geisha, où il pensait que les autres se trouvaient. Eames, il n'avait pas si peur, mais Ariane était toujours une novice.

Finalement, avec une minute au compteur, il vit la jeune étudiante dire ses adieux à la maîtresse des lieux, un peu de rouge sur les joues elle-même. Il sourit un peu avant d'entendre Eames crier « GERONIMO! », sautant du deuxième étage, trois ou quatre soldats le poursuivant, en espérant atterrir dans l'eau à temps.

2 secondes au chrono. Cobb n'eut que le temps de voir Ariane se jeter à l'eau avant qu'il ne fasse pareil dans le lac entourant la maison.

* * *

Une seconde. Arthur partit les gicleurs d'alarme de feu avec sa flamme.

* * *

Abed était là lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent finalement tous de leurs rêves, un grand sourire au visage, une tâche de moutarde au coin de la bouche et un crayon coincé sur son oreille.

\- Bonjour, les enfants, nous sommes présentement le 10 décembre à 17 :30, il fait 2 degrés à l'extérieur et le souper... est servi.

Ils regardèrent tous la magnifique table qu'il avait préparé, remplie de tous les délices. Abed avait toujours voulu ouvrir son restaurant et donc, pour lui, ce travail lui servait de financement. Tout de même, il était le meilleur gardien qu'ils n'avaient pas eu depuis un bail. Il avait été d'ailleurs nommé « le membre de l'équipe préféré » à Noël. Un concours dont le résultat déçut bien Eames.

Ils se levèrent tous tranquillement de leurs chaises avant de se diriger vers la table, toujours un peu endormis.

Ils étaient encore en France, mais dès qu'ils le pourraient, ils repartiraient en Amérique.

Ils mangèrent quelques minutes en silence avant qu'Eames reparte facilement le tout.

\- Alors, Ariane, cette geisha, elle avait l'air triste de te voir partir.

Aussitôt, Abed poussa un «Quoi?!» et Arthur, un peu plus subtil, se contenta de fixer des grands yeux amusés vers la plus jeune du groupe.

* * *

Rendu à dix heures passées, tous s'étaient un peu éparpillés afin de se retrouver avec eux-mêmes. Cobb fumait un cubain sur le patio, Ariane était sur l'ordinateur à écrire ou lire quelque chose, Eames était parti « lire » (tout le monde savait que c'était un mot de code pour sa sieste) et Arthur lavait la vaisselle, se remémorant les derniers événements de la journée.

Lorsqu'il eut fini de tout replacer dans cet appartement loué, Arthur se décida à aller voir Eames.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à ouvrir la porte, se disant qu'il devra réveiller l'autre et qu'il serait probablement marabout et que-

Mais Eames était là, sur ses couvertes, un livre à la main et des lunettes de lecture sur le nez. Une petite lampe de chevet était allumée juste à côté.

\- Tu… Tu lis?

Eames fronça les sourcils.

\- Je lis presque tous les jours. Et je vous le dis précisément pour que vous vous sentiez mal de ne pas faire pareil, dit-il avec un sourire amical et à la fois arrogant.

\- Je… J'ai toujours cru que tu prenais une sieste, balbutia Arthur.

Eames fit semblant d'être complètement choqué.

\- Je suis un être extrêmement cultivé, Monsieur, et je m'en vante assez que vous devriez le croire.

Le sourire d'Arthur diminua un peu lorsqu'il se souvint pourquoi il était là. Et il dut faire beaucoup d'effort pour garder ses pensées concentrées alors qu'il voyait Eames porter d'adorables petites lunettes de papi...

\- Il faut qu'on parle du rêve, j'ai peur que- est-ce que-

Eames se tassa de l'autre côté de son lit afin d'inviter Arthur à le rejoindre.

L'organisateur fit de même, un peu trop enthousiaste d'ailleurs, et s'étala sur le dos, le regard pointé vers le plafond alors qu'Eames s'enroula autour de lui, délaissant son livre et ses lunettes. Les deux collés, enfin, ils purent apprécier la compagnie et la chaleur de l'autre. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble, mais dire que c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient dans un même lit serait un affreux mensonge.

\- Rien ne s'est passé, Arthur, j'ai combattu fièrement tous ces soldats à moi seul comme le Hercule que je suis et puis je me suis enfermé par accident dans la pièce.

Il parlait d'une voix douce, un bras autour des épaules d'Arthur et la tête près de celle de l'autre. Il appliqua un bec contre la tête de son amoureux secret.

\- Eames, tu sais que je n'aime pas qu'on me mente.

Il déposa son menton sur la tête d'Arthur lui faisant comprendre par le fait même qu'il préférerait ne pas en parler.

Arthur chuchota, inquiet. Il ne voulait pas vraiment savoir.

\- Est-ce que je t'y aie enfermé? Est-ce que mon inconscient t'a bloqué?

Eames ne faisait que respirer dans les cheveux bruns, ne disant rien et avouant tout à la fois.

\- Je t'ai mis en danger et cela aurait pu briser la mission, chuchota encore Arthur, cette fois, un peu plus emporté. Et si tu n'avais pas eu le temps d'arriver avant le signal? Et si-

\- Ton inconscient a voulu me protéger et c'est tout. Ce n'est arrivé que deux, trois-

Arthur se releva de sur son dos.

\- Deux, trois fois? Ce n'était pas la première fois?

Son cœur battait un peu plus vite.

\- Hum, je dis quelques fois, mais c'est maximum quatre fois…

\- Quatre?!

\- Mais je m'en suis toujours sorti et c'est ça l'important. Franchement, je trouve ça assez flatteur que ton inconscient va jusque là pour me protéger.

Arthur rougit. Il n'y avait pas pensé comme ça.

\- Ben… c'est que…. Hum… c'est pas…

Mais Eames le reprit et le ramena dans ses bras.

\- On trouvera une manière de régler ça, mais en attendant…

Il s'approcha d'un Arthur un peu rouge et lui offrit un tout petit bec comme invitation. L'organisateur, prêt à tout pour changer de sujet et aimant bien l'évasion qu'apportait ce genre d'exercice, renvoya une invitation à son tour. Rapidement, les deux étaient l'un sur l'autre à s'embrasser jusqu'aux dernières secondes avant qu'ils ne manquent d'air.

La porte s'ouvrit.

\- Hey, Eames, désolé de te réveiller mais- OH MON DIEU!

Et Ariane resta complètement paralysée devant la vue sous ses yeux.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda la voix lointaine de Cobb.

Ariane se réveilla enfin et essaya de trouver quelque chose à dire alors que les deux hommes devant elle faisaient de larges « non » de la tête.

\- Hum… Arthur (ce à quoi le jeune envoya de plus grands encore coups de tête), hum, non, désolé, Eames. Eam-, hum, bégaya-t-elle en regardant partout pour trouver quelque chose à dire avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur le livre sur la table de chevet. EAMES LIT!

\- Il quoi? Demanda encore Cobb, de l'extérieur.

\- Tu sais comment on pense qu'il dort tout le temps?

\- Ouais.

\- Et ben, en fait, il lit pour de vrai!

Il y eut un moment de silence où les trois individus retinrent complètement leurs souffles et puis, finalement:

\- Et bien. Qui aurait cru! Haha!

Ils respirèrent enfin, soulagés, mais Eames roula ses yeux.

\- Non, mais si je voulais prendre une sieste, je le dirais, chuchota férocement Eames.

Et Arthur attendit qu'Ariane s'en aille avant de reprendre où ils étaient, sauf que la porte s'ouvrit de nouveau.

\- Eames, est-ce que tu as deux sec- HOLY SH-

Abed resta là, les yeux ouverts comme ceux d'une chouette.

On entendit une voix de l'extérieur.

\- C'est fou, hein? Le dormeur est un liseur en fait!

Abed émit un son aigu, les sourcils croisés avant de sortir tranquillement de la pièce, comme un randonneur ayant vu un ours.

Arthur se releva, comprenant bien que le moment était brisé, mais Eames le retint par le bras.

\- J'ai des trucs à faire, Eames, et j'ai comme l'impression que quelques personnes auraient besoin de ton aide, dit Arthur avec un sourire.

Eames rit, lâchant son bras par le fait même.

\- Vraiment? Serions-nous médium par hasard?

Arthur rit, quoique encore un peu sous le choc de leurs interruptions.

\- Tu viens dormir ici, ce soir.

Arthur hésita.

\- Ce n'était pas une question, affirma Eames. Si tu pars, tu reviens, luv.

\- Okay, okay, je reviens, finit par dire Arthur.

Et il sortit de la chambre après avoir offert un dernier baiser, un qui saurait les satisfaire pour les quelques heures qui les séparaient de leur soirée.

Il avait affaire, pourtant. Il devait régler son problème de subconscient et il savait précisément à qui demander. À quelqu'un qui vivait exactement le même problème. Tout de même, en s'installant tout juste à côté de Cobb, Arthur se questionna toujours à savoir comment il pourra expliquer son inconvénient sans qu'une fois il ne prononce le nom ou ne trahisse l'identité d'Eames.

\- Hey, Dom, et puis, le cigare?

Cobb le regarda de travers en étouffant un rire.

\- N'essaie pas d'avoir l'air naturel et détendu, Arthur, ça ne te va pas bien du tout.

Arthur racla sa gorge.

\- C'est que... Je suis venu pour te parler de Mall.

Il continua à fumer comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Arthur décida alors de tout dire ce qu'il voulait dire avant que Cobb ne l'arrête.

\- Elle est comme un fragment de ton subconscient, non? Comme une partie de ta mémoire, comme un cauchemar? Ce n'est pas vraiment de ta faute si elle apparaît, non? En fait, c'est ton inconscient qui l'envoie, et cela, sans réaliser que cela te fait plus de mal que de bien? Mais tu n'as jamais vraiment demandé que cela arrive...

Cobb se retourna vers lui, les yeux un peu moins sévères qu'à l'ordinaire. Après tout, avant aujourd'hui, cela n'avait jamais vraiment apparu à Arthur que ce n'était en aucun cas la faute de Dominic. Il réalisait, à voir l'expression de son ami, qu'il aurait probablement dû lui dire bien plus tôt.

\- Elle apparaît presque toujours dans les missions et pourtant, je t'ai vu pousser l'illusion, je t'ai vu combattre ton propre inconscient. Comment est-ce que tu fais?

Cobb regarda le sol comme s'il voulait passer à travers le ciment et s'écraser au sol plutôt que de continuer la conversation.

\- Pousser quelque chose qu'au fond de toi tu voudrais... ça doit être dur, finit par dire Arthur, tentant le tout pour le tout.

Cobb ne fit qu'hocher la tête.

Arthur perdit le fil de ce qu'il était venu faire, il avait trouvé un problème plus grand pour l'instant.

\- À chaque fois que je la vois, je dois me convaincre que je ne la veux pas là, avec moi. Mais quand je réalise qu'elle pourrait ne plus jamais réapparaître, je...

Arthur comprenait ou, du moins, il comprenait une partie sans toutefois ressentir le déchirement profond que Dom devait ressentir. Il... Pour une raison inconnue, au fil du temps, il...

Arthur ressentirait la perte d'Eames comme un énorme coup de canon en plein cœur.

\- Si tu veux vraiment que ton inconscient t'écoute, Arthur, Cobb lui dit un peu plus sérieux, comme s'il savait exactement ce que son ami était venu chercher comme information, il faut que tu lui répètes jour et nuit avec une autorité complète, tu ne peux pas te permettre de vouloir ce que tu veux, d'accord. C'est pour cela que Mall revient toujours. Parce que je ne me crois pas encore quand je dis que je veux qu'elle parte.

Cobb se leva et écrasa son cigare contre le mur pour l'éteindre, montrant que la conversation était définitivement terminée.

\- C'est pour ça qu'on avait banni les relations entre partenaires de travail, Arthur, dit-il en jetant le mégot restant de son cigare, avant de rentrer dans l'appartement.

\- Quoi? cria Arthur d'une voix un peu trop aiguë. Comment? Comment est-ce que tu-?

Cobb se retourna avec une de ses expressions qui voulait clairement dire « Ne me prends pas pour un con ».

\- Franchement, Arthur...

Arthur rougit un peu avant de regarder ailleurs.

\- ... Eames ne sait pas vraiment lire, tout le monde sait ça! Prenez une meilleure excuse la prochaine fois!

* * *

Alors, le soir même, alors qu'Arthur avait un gros ourson d'endormi contre lui, il le regarda quelques minutes avant de penser, le plus sérieusement possible : « Je le veux près de moi. Je vais le protéger, peu importe. Je le veux avec moi et pas ailleurs. » Cela lui prit incroyablement moins d'effort qu'il pensa afin de croire chaque mot. Il resserra ses bras contre Eames et essaya de se rendormir. Il se répèterait la même chose chaque jour jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en ait plus besoin. Il devait croire qu'il pouvait protéger Eames et qu'Eames pouvait se protéger lui-même. Il devait croire qu'à côté l'un de l'autre, et non un devant l'autre, ils seraient plus forts.


End file.
